Simple Desires
by SkyatMidnight
Summary: Bella has moved down to San Diego for school, and can't help but notice a local football player: Jacob Black. Find out what happens when the two meet up accidentally one night. AH, AU


**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to post something new! I've been busy of course - but who isn't? Anyway, this is just a fun little one-shot with no real purpose. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter fic but want to get a ways into it before I start posting it. Hopefully FF[dot]net won't shut me down like they have several of my favorite authors - I have faith though! Anyway, enjoy! I love reviews!**

****Due to some additional thought and a couple requests, I just might be continuing this fic past this point. I can't even estimate as to when the next chapter might be up, but I made it WIP instead of complete. So look for more to come!  
**

**And of course, I own absolutely no part of Twilight, though I desperately wish I did.  
**

* * *

I walked lazily around my apartment, wondering idly what to do with the remainder of my evening. I had already cleaned and had a light dinner, and all of my friends seemed to be occupied with their significant others. My roommate was out to dinner with her fiancé, placing her firmly within the plans of everyone I knew. I sighed and fell onto the couch, resigning myself to an evening of bad television and reading a book before bed.

I propped my feet up on the coffee table and reached for the remote when I noticed a magazine on the table. It had to belong to my roomie, because I had never seen it before. On the cover was an absolutely gorgeous man in a football uniform, grinning effortlessly at the camera. His skin was russet colored and flawless (I assumed this was the work of professional touching up, but couldn't be sure), his teeth were stark white and perfect, and his short black hair complemented his face wonderfully. His dark brown eyes seemed to speak volumes, their depths unreachable.

My interest peaked, I picked it up and flipped to the article about Jacob Black. Apparently the NFL had named him "Rookie of the Year" for his impressive first year as a running back. I can't pretend to know much about the game of football – I've had boyfriends who were interested in the sport, and my father Charlie was a fanatic, of course; but personally, I had never had much interest. I found that regular feeling of disinterest begin to disintegrate the more I saw of this rising star, Jacob Black.

Within moments I had discovered that he played for the San Diego Chargers, which was good news, in my opinion, since I currently lived in San Diego. Although my father remained in my hometown of Forks, Washington, I had decided that small towns weren't my style. I finished my high school career there and made a fair amount of friends, but only one really stuck with me: my roommate, Angela, and her boyfrie-well, fiancé now, Ben had been as eager for a change of scenery as I was, so they moved down with me. Ben had gotten his own place, and obviously Angela had moved in with me.

I was currently enrolled at The Art Institute of California. Nothing besides being creative had ever intrigued me, so I decided to go with my gut feeling. I really liked to draw and paint, and had a delightful natural aptitude for it, which I got to indulge often at the institute.

As I continued the article, I noticed that the Chargers had a home game approaching the following weekend. I wondered how far I was really willing to go to get a glimpse of Jacob Black in person. I glanced at the dates of the weekend and mentally determined that I had no prior plans. I was betting I could convince Angela to go with me, and I was sure that Charlie would jump at the chance to buy me tickets to a football game. He currently paid all my bills, despite the fact that I was 23. He was so proud of me for continuing my education that he wouldn't take no for an answer regarding bills. I was still planning to get a part time job, though, for extra spending money. I just hadn't found anywhere to work yet since I had only just moved in August.

While I was scheming our future weekend, Angela happened to walk through the door. "Hey Bella!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," I began eagerly, "how was dinner?"

"Wonderful," she replied, and her voice was so full of sincerity that I truly believed her. "What's up with you?" she asked, taking in the scene before her.

"Not much, just thinking about next weekend. Do you have plans?"

"Not that I know of. Well, Ben wants us to go see his family next Sunday, but that's it."

"Perfect! I think that we should go to the Chargers game!" I announced, my excitement building. I didn't pause to take in how irrational my feelings toward this game were. Angela seemed to identify my odd behavior immediately. She was looking at me as though I had temporarily gone insane.

"You…want to go…to a football game?" she asked, clarifying.

"Yes. I think it would be fun, don't you?" I prompted. She was still looking at me in disbelief, as if I had just asked her if it would be all right for Ben and I to sleep together.

"Well…yeah, sure! I just didn't know you had any interest in football," she conceded, her skeptical expression slowly disappearing. Her eyes wandered to the magazine that sat open on the table, and I watched as realization seeped onto her features. "Would _this_ have anything to do with your sudden attention to football?" she asked accusingly, holding the magazine up. I shrugged noncommittally.

"Couldn't it be that it just occurred to me that we live in a town with a decent, nationally ranked football team now, and that perhaps we should participate in the industry that contributes so much to our new city, let alone the entire state?"

"Damn, did you read the whole article?" Angela asked, scanning it over. I blushed, giving myself away. Of course I had read the entire article, drinking in every mention of Jacob Black. She noticed, of course, and started giggling uncontrollably. I started laughing too.

"Okay, okay, he's completely gorgeous and I'd like to get a better look at him. Satisfied?" I demanded playfully. She nodded, still calming down from her laughing attack. "But I still think it will be fun regardless," I added, not wanting to seem entirely crazy for going to a football game.

"I'm sure it will be. Should I invite Ben?"

"Sure, that's no problem. The more the merrier, I suppose."

As it turned out, Ben's parents were huge football fans, and since they were from San Diego, had purchased season tickets every year. And they were _good_ seats, even I could tell. We were close to the field and just off the 45 yard line. We had a great view of the field, and I felt so close that my excitement grew exponentially. Ben's parents weren't in town for this game, giving us free reign over their seats.

Angela and I had decided, once we heard from Ben how good our seats would be, that it wouldn't be right not to have any team colors or memorabilia on. So we had gone shopping for jerseys earlier that week. It had become increasingly difficult to hide from Angela that I was looking for a jersey that said "Black," so I finally settled for the quarterback's jersey since it was the easiest to find.

Of course, in the week preceding the game, I had done a significant amount of research regarding Jacob Black. I learned that he was only 21 years old, one of the youngest to ever play in the league. He was also from La Push, Washington, a Native American reservation that I had lived near. He and his father had moved south while he was still in high school to better suit his obviously upcoming career. A talent scout had identified him as a potential star at only age 15, and had insisted they move to San Diego and enroll him in school there to prepare for the NFL. I took this fact in carefully, and realized that my father _had_ mentioned one of his oldest friends, Billy Black, moving to California shortly after I arrived in Forks my junior year of high school. He hadn't mentioned Jacob as far as I could recall. I wondered if we had ever met when we were younger.

Jacob had finished high school and attended San Diego University, where his skills did not go unnoticed. He was drafted at the incredible age of 21 and was starting this year with the Chargers. Most interviews indicated that he liked San Diego, but often missed the quiet of a small town.

I was buzzing with anticipation by the time the national anthem started. I was practically bouncing on my toes while I tried to stand respectfully with my hand over my heart. I contemplated again how silly my feelings seemed for this totally random stranger. Then the team started running out onto the field.

They all had their helmets on, which I found disappointing. We all settled back into our seats as I scanned the players for him. He was surprisingly hard to find since all the players were pretty big guys. I finally found him and gave an involuntary bounce in my seat that didn't escape Angela's notice. "Found your boy, did you?" she yelled over the noise in the stadium. I nodded furiously, refusing to look away from him, lest he escape my stare. I found that's one thing I already liked about football – shameless staring was perfectly allowed and natural.

The game got going and I did my best to keep up. About halfway through the first quarter, Angela and Ben switched seats so that he could explain each play clearly to me. By halftime, I had a basic understanding of the rules of the game, much to my surprise and glee. Also fueling my newfound football high was the fact that players were hastily removing their helmets on their way back off the field. I stood up without thinking and eagerly laid eyes on the deliciously sweaty Jacob Black. I noticed that I was certainly not the only one standing, and definitely not the only girl. He was grinning up at the crowd and waving every now and then. From what I had seen, he seemed to have done well during the first half and was feeling pretty good about it. They all ran leisurely by the crowd, the other players waving alongside him.

Then our eyes locked, and I swear either my brain froze or my heart skipped a beat, or both. It was the briefest of moments where his brown eyes pierced mine, and then he _winked_. At _me_. My knees buckled and I fell into my seat.

Angela was looking from the field to me, open-mouthed. "Did he just..?" she began confusedly.

"You saw it too??" I asked urgently, suddenly desperate for the validation that a witness would bring.

"Did he just wink at you?"

"I'm pretty sure he did!" She paused, taking this fact in.

"You don't know him or anything, do you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ang, why wouldn't I tell you if I did? Don't you think I would have mentioned that while I was swooning over that magazine?" I demanded. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Then…what the hell?" she asked, a grin now breaking across her face. I felt another blush creeping up and I muttered back,

"I have no idea."

After we watched the remainder of the game and screamed happily at the Chargers' victory, we made our way out of the stadium into the chaos that surrounded it. "You guys wanna hit up a bar and continue the party?" Ben asked. It was impossible not to read the desire in his eyes.

"Sure!" Angela agreed quickly. I hesitated. I typically didn't like bars, and a bunch of excited football fans was a crowd I had naturally avoided in the past. But tonight had a sense of possibility about it that I couldn't ignore, and I honestly wondered where else the night might take me.

I shrugged. "All right!" I conceded, doing my best to sound excited.

"Try to reign in your exuberance, would you?" Angela teased. We laughed as we followed the massive Chargers crowd into the generous downtown area.

We entered a sports bar that was already jam-packed with locals decked out in Chargers gear. I followed behind Angela closely, squeezing through people as we approached the bar. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why so many people had chosen this one bar to continue their celebration in. I brushed off my negativity and began contemplating what drink I should order to make this chaotic situation more comfortable.

We finally reached the bar and Ben ordered us three jager bombs after asking what I wanted. We took them graciously, toasting a Chargers' victory, and promptly switched to beer. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I knew hard alcohol would do me in far faster than beer would. Plus, thanks to living with a dad who didn't care that his underage daughter drank, I had developed a taste for it on lazy afternoons with Charlie.

We wandered the crowded bar and eventually found three seats at the very end of it. We sat down to really start scoping out the scenery.

"Why exactly did you pick this place, Ben?" I asked, despite myself. He grinned, trying not to read any implications behind my statement.

"It's the best stocked bar in town – besides, sometimes the players come here to mingle with fans after the game. I always come even though I've never personally met anyone from the team…yet." I registered that fact and quickly decided that was why everyone came here. I also tried to squelch my sudden feeling of expectancy. I was being silly; Ben had just said he'd never met a player, and that he visited the bar often. I nodded at him and attempted to shield my undoubtedly hopeful expression from Angela as I glanced back around the bar, taking a long drag from my beer as I did so.

Out of nowhere, a man came up behind me and touched the small of my back. Startled, I turned around to see who it was. He was tall and attractive, and very obviously drunk. His bronze, messy hair framed the shape of his face perfectly, and his smile could easily be heart-breaking. He grinned widely at my acknowledgement of his presence and leaned in unexpectedly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he slurred, obviously trying to sound suave.

"I already have one," I answered promptly, "but thanks." The precise reason I avoided bars was to also dodge drunk creeps, and I was chagrined to discover that tonight would be no exception. I turned back to face the bar, hoping he would walk away. Naturally, he didn't.

"Can I get your name then? I'm Edward," he said as slyly as he could manage. I turned back around to face him, meeting his devilish grin with a considerably colder stare.

"Will you remember it in five minutes?" I asked honestly. He blanched, or came as close to blanching as a very drunk, yet strangely sexy individual can.

"You should have more faith in me," he argued.

"And why's that? I don't know you at all," I pointed out. My valid statements were obviously confusing him, and I tried to think of a way to nicely get him to walk away. While I was thinking and the drunken man was processing my question, someone approached me from the other side and I felt their lips graze my ear.

"Can _I_ get your name, even if he can't?" my new stranger inquired softly. I shivered and turned to look at him.

Shock cannot even begin to describe the feeling that coursed through me when I realized the new man was none other than Jacob Black. He had his signature, heart-stopping smile on and was eyeing me evenly, gauging my reaction. I tried to make sure my mouth wasn't hanging open and fished around in my head for anything to say. I also tried not to notice that his six foot five frame's gorgeous skin was still glistening with a sheen of sweat – whether it was from the game or how crowded the heated bar was, I couldn't tell.

"Sure," I managed weakly, meeting his eyes. His grin didn't falter as he said,

"You want me to get rid of this guy?" and he motioned in my admirer's direction. It took me longer than it should have to remember the drunk man that was still standing on my other side. If he had said anything further to me, I certainly hadn't heard it, but his presence was a source of annoyance nonetheless. I nodded as calmly as I could and Jacob Black disappeared into the crowd for the briefest of moments.

Angela, wasting no time, had of course noticed both exchanges. She grabbed my arm desperately and said, "Was that really-"

"Oh my God, oh my God I'm pretty sure it was!" I exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Where did he-?"

"To get rid of the first one, I think," I muttered uselessly, trying to locate Jacob Black again through the throng of people.

"What did he say to you?" she demanded.

"He asked for my name, and then if I wanted him to-" he appeared again before me, effectively cutting off my statement. The other man was nowhere in sight, and I paid almost no mind as to how Jacob Black got rid of him.

"Hello again," he said casually, not noticing Angela's open-mouthed stare (or perhaps ignoring it – he was probably used to that sort of thing, anyway). "Shall we start over? I'm Jacob-"

"Jacob Black, I know," I interceded without thought. "You uh, played a great game tonight."

"Thanks. So you know my name, but I still haven't gotten yours…"

"Of course, sorry. I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I choked out, reaching my hand out tentatively. I was equally afraid of touching him as I was of spending another second _not_ touching him. He took my hand in his and I felt immediate warmth spread through my body. His hands were rough and his handshake was expectedly strong; his hands were incredibly warm, but not sweaty, as I may have anticipated. The warmth through the rest of my body had little to do with the temperature in the bar, however. I realized lightly that I was going to have to escape my head if I had any hope of looking like a sane person.

"Nice to meet you," he said, and his lack of nerves seemed only to amplify mine. He glanced over at Angela and Ben, and I was relieved to see that Angela had shut her mouth successfully.

"These are my friends, Angela and Ben," I said quickly, recalling my social cues.

"Hello," Jacob greeted them, his smile continuing without effort. Angela didn't manage a word as she shook his hand, but Ben beamed excitedly.

"I'm a huge Chargers fan," he said quickly, "my whole family is. You really were impressive tonight. You're one of the best rookies the league has ever seen, and it's really an honor that you're playing for our team."

"Thanks, man, I really appreciate that. Without the support of the fans, we'd be nothing, and I certainly wouldn't be where I am," Jacob answered graciously. He turned back to me, but addressed all of us. "So are you guys from around here?"

"Not originally, no," I answered. "We're all from Washington, we just moved here a couple months ago for school and to get out of a small town."

"Oh really? Where in Washington? I'm from a small Indian reservation up there," he said excitedly. I resisted the urge to blurt out '_I know exactly where you're from and our dads used to be great friends'_ for fear of sounding like a true stalker – which, I supposed, I was.

"Oh, it's really obscure," I continued in an attempt to quash any stalker-like conversations from tumbling out of my mouth, "have you ever heard of Forks?" He laughed, and I was taken aback by how musical the sound was.

"Would you believe that I'm from La Push?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Really? No way!" I said, feigning surprise and pointedly avoiding Angela's gaze. Surely she had known this about this too; otherwise I wouldn't have felt her stare blazing a hole through my skull.

"Yeah! I moved when I was pretty young though, so I don't remember _too_ much about it. I did like the sense of community and everything though. Things are much more impersonal out here in a big city. Can I get you another drink?" he asked suddenly. I hadn't even noticed that I had been sucking down my beer in an attempt to not gape at him.

"Oh, uh, sure! Of course. Beer is fine," I indicated quickly, again wanting to avoid anything stronger and keep my wits about me. Not that they were serving me very well, with all my internal obsessing.

He ordered one for me and another for himself before continuing. "So what made you want to move down to San Diego? Besides the awesome football team, of course," he said, winking playfully at me. _Oh my God, he's actually flirting with me. Out of everyone in this bar, not only did he come over here, but he's also buying me drinks and _winking_ at me. I must be dreaming._

"Well, uh, I'm originally from Phoenix, and I used to love the sun and warm weather there. The cold and rain in Forks was something that would never have kept me there permanently," I said, shaking myself out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I hate cold weather too," he agreed. "But I did like the reservation. There was such a sense of togetherness and comradery. Plus there were a lot of kids my age and everything. It just kinda sucks I had to move so young, you know?"

"I can't imagine," I replied honestly.

We spent the remainder of the evening chatting, and Jacob kept buying my friends and I drinks. Ben was buzzing around the bar excitedly, towing Angela with him, since several players had decided to come to the bar that night, not just Jacob. Once everyone else in the bar had either lost interest or reached their limit, I was faced with an increasingly dismal situation. I didn't know if Jacob would ask for my number or not, but I was desperately hoping he would. We seemed to be getting on quite well, and I didn't want our interaction to end here. I was strongly considering asking for his number if he didn't take initiative. Not to mention I had managed quite a few drinks and was feeling pretty brave.

As I was going over options in my head, Angela and Ben approached with the look of people who were ready to leave. My heart dropped into my stomach, and I could tell Jacob had noticed their expressions as well.

"About ready to go, Bells?" Angela asked, her face flushed from the drinks and wandering the warm bar all night.

"Yes, I suppose so," I conceded, trying to gauge Jacob's reaction.

"We'll probably just drop you off and head out – I think I'll stay at Ben's tonight," Angela continued.

"Actually, Bella, if you need a ride home, I'd be more than happy to give you one," Jacob interceded. My mind began racing at his words. Did he intend to take me to his house? Or just drop me off and call it a night? What did I want for him to do? Angela's eyes widened and she stared over at me. Even Ben looked mildly impressed.

"Sure, Jacob, that would be great," I said breathlessly. "I'll see you at home," I indicated to Ben and Angela. Angela could only nod and give me an overly excited look while Ben dragged her out of sight.

Jacob took my arm and escorted me out of the bar. I was upset to find that I stumbled a bit, but still felt that I was in my right mind. It was impossible to ignore the muscles lining his arm as he grinned over at me and gently steadied me. I smiled back and realized that I never wanted this night to end, and I never wanted Jacob Black to let go of my arm.

"I'm parked in the garage down the street, so it's not too far," he said as we began walking.

"No problem," I replied. I found myself virtually out of things to say since all I could focus on was how hard my heart was pounding. "I had a really good time tonight," I continued, desperate to make words come out of my mouth.

"So did I. Mostly after the game though, which is a welcome change of pace. Usually I'm only really happy after I play, but…tonight was different." His arm slipped down and he took my hand in his. I once again felt the rush of warmth that I had when he shook my hand. I had a feeling about Jacob – he truly wasn't like other people. He was sincere and down to earth; nothing like I expected. And how wonderfully gorgeous he was certainly didn't come around every day.

"I really like you," I blurted out without thinking. "I mean-" I continued, trying to think of a way to take it back. We were walking down an alley at that moment, and he stopped to look at me. I laughed awkwardly and then shrugged. "Girls aren't supposed to say this kind of thing, especially not to incredibly attractive near-strangers, but I haven't felt anything like this in a long time, and I really hope that-" I was cut off by my back against a building and his mouth on mine.

My mind and my silly train of thought completely derailed and I was only aware of his hands on me and his lips pressing against mine. His mouth was surprisingly soft and wonderfully warm, and I parted my lips in hopes of tasting him. He obliged eagerly and my tongue worked furiously to take in more of him – to devour him entirely if I could. Meanwhile his strong hands kept me pinned to the wall behind me as he pressed his strong, warm body against mine. I could feel his heat everywhere and wanted _more_. I couldn't bring any part of myself to want to stop. Therefore, I was a little disappointed when he pulled away. We both stood there briefly, panting, and he said, "My place or yours?"

"Yours," I answered automatically. If Ben and Angela decided to crash at our place, I didn't want to be interrupted. He nodded and took my hand again, increasing his pace as we walked to his car. "I don't normally do this sort of thing," I said, trying not to sound defensive.

"Neither do I," he replied, and I believed him. I knew it defied logic and all reason – that this was probably a horribly irresponsible decision and something I might later regret, but I highly doubted it. He was different, I felt that to my very core.

As we climbed into his sleek black Mercedes Benz, I started wondering how far away he lived and whether I would explode before we got there. The car ride went quickly though, and soon we were outside of a beautiful house right near the ocean. As we stepped inside, I momentarily forgot my lust and was amazed at how elegant his house was. He smiled at my open-mouthed stare.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I replied honestly. The interior was stark white with modern beige furniture and intricate woodwork throughout. The kitchen was vast and the living room had a large TV and stereo system. A winding staircase clued me in to where his bedroom probably was, and I saw a few rooms and hallways in my peripheral vision.

"So are you," he said, his lips coming close to my ear again as his arms encircled me from behind. I turned to meet him, ready to feel his lips again. He leaned down slowly and gently touched my mouth with his, teasing as he slowly moved his head side to side. Impatiently, I thrust upwards and got the contact I was craving. I could feel him smile against me as he kissed me more urgently, opening his mouth and moving his tongue into mine. His taste was absolutely divine. I felt myself being lifted off my feet as he proceeded to carry me up the stairs.

He lowered me onto his king sized, perfectly white bed with ease and I worked furiously to get his shirt over his head. He let me take it off and I took a moment to run my hands over perfectly sculpted abs. The way they tensed under my fingertips made me imagine how they would tense doing other things and I pulled him back down to me. His hot fingers removed my shirt slowly and I let him take the bra with it. He then took a moment and looked at my bare chest, and I felt hopelessly exposed for a moment before he delicately knelt down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I inhaled sharply and fisted the sheets unconsciously. His hand wandered to my other nipple and I felt even more like I was on fire than at any other point throughout the night.

He sucked gently on one for a moment, then moved to the other with tantalizingly slow movements. He deliberately looked into my eyes as he did this and I felt my arousal heighten. His dark brown eyes were hooded with sheer desire, and if I had been standing, my knees would have gone weak. His teeth grazed my other nipple and I gasped. I leaned into him and tenderly nipped his ear, licking it slowly. I felt his hand tighten on my breast at the contact. I bit a little harder on his ear and he once again captured my mouth with his.

He began working on my jeans and I wholeheartedly assisted him before working just as fervently on his. Soon he was only in his soft boxers and I in my panties. I silently thanked God that I had worn sexy black ones on a whim for the evening. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, however, when I noticed his boxers were Chargers-themed. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I wear them for every game day," he said, trying to maintain the seductive mood and keeping his voice low. The intensity that remained in his tone and stare did nothing to decrease the mood, so I simply nodded and gently snapped the waistband playfully. He responded by intricately running his fingers from the tips of my toes up to my thighs, taking great care not to touch the spot where I wanted him most. Within seconds he had me back to a helpless pile of jelly. He repeated this motion several times, running his fingertips all over my legs until I thought I might burst.

"Jacob, please," I whispered. He leaned down over me on the bed and I delighted in his heat and weight on top of me.

"Please what?" he breathed into my ear. I arched into him involuntarily.

"Please touch me," I begged.

"I am touching you," he continued, clearly enjoying his little game.

"I need more," I stated simply. "I need-" I felt his hands graze my breasts again, taking my nipples between his fingers and gently twisting. I moaned.

"Tell me what you need, Bella. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." I felt him actually shudder above me and heard my panties ripping as he tore them off of me. My excitement built exponentially as I watched him remove his boxers hurriedly. I didn't have much time to take in all his naked glory, but was pleased to find that he was very well-endowed. In an instant he was on top of me again, his impenetrable stare blazing into mine. He moved his hand down to position himself and I felt his cock against my opening. He paused, and his hand moved up only inches and brushed my clit. I moaned and he pushed himself into me, very, very slowly.

He inched into me, and closed his eyes while he let the feeling overtake him. I was being stretched considerably but reveled in every second. I felt him still right as his tip touched my g-spot deep inside and I sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"So good," I replied, pressing my lips to his. He pulled out just as slowly as he had entered and pushed in again with slightly more force. He brushed that spot again and I moaned. He pulled almost all the way out and entered more quickly. I hooked my legs around his thighs to give myself greater leverage and thrust up to meet him on his next thrust, taking him in even deeper. He moaned and I relished in the sound. I wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and softly nipped at his collarbone as he continued his motions steadily, moving my way up to his ear. Once I bit his ear again, he seemed to let go and lose all control.

He pounded into me harder and faster than before, reaching his hand between us and stroking my clit as he did so. He leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth and I felt like I was flying. I struggled to meet each thrust, realizing my orgasm was imminent. "Jacob, Jacob, oh God Jacob, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" My statement was cut short by my release ripping through every muscle in my body. I felt myself clench around him as he kept up his steady rhythm throughout. I rode the wave of pleasure and felt him begin to slow down.

"Still ok?" he asked, and I nodded. He then pulled out quickly and flipped me over on the bed. Taking the hint, I got on all fours and felt him behind me. He shoved back into me forcefully and I shook with the sensation. He began a hard and fast motion, gripping my breasts roughly as he pounded me over and over. "Feels so good," he muttered between heavy breaths. He released my breasts briefly and lightly slapped my ass. Surprised by both this action and how good it felt, I heard another moan escape my lips. He did it again. And again. I felt another orgasm building as he hit the spot deep inside me over and over. I had never been taken this hard, never been with someone who was so strong. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him and found the sight I had been craving – his abs working intensely to bring us both mutual pleasure.

I met every thrust with one of my own, eager to bring his release and building towards another of my own. I could feel and smell his sweat and arousal all around me and knew I would never be the same. He suddenly gripped my waist desperately and his pounding was even harder. "Come with me," he begged, and in only two more thrusts, I did. As I moaned loudly and clenched around him again, I felt his own release trigger and his grip tightened. His breathing and motions were erratic and he slammed into me once more. Exhausted, I slowly rolled over and he carefully remained inside me as we laid side by side.

"That was…unbelievable," I said honestly.

"It really was," he agreed, flashing me that gorgeous smile again. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too," I said happily, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed me sweetly, almost lovingly, and I wondered how I had already developed such a strong connection to him. Much to my delight and surprise, right before I fell asleep, he moved behind me to spoon me.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open reluctantly, and my previous night's idealism disintegrated with the dawn. I felt Jacob's arm laying gently on my side and started really thinking about what I had done. It was so unlike me to have a one night stand! What was I thinking? Surely this delectable man had a different woman in his bed every night. How stupid was I?

I slowly began to roll over, and Jacob stirred next to me. "Morning," he greeted with an angelic smile.

"Morning," I returned, less than enthusiastically.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, catching my tone.

"Sure, sure," I replied quickly, trying to roll to get out of bed and start putting my clothes back on. This would be a particularly awful walk of shame since my panties had been ripped to shreds. He grabbed my arm to prevent me from getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully, pulling me close against his chest. My heart fluttered and my pulse accelerated.

"Home…aren't I?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he retorted, and his hand wandered down to my already heated center.

"Oh, come on," I protested gently, not wanting to stop him but knowing I had to. My completely sober mind was trying to retain control.

"What?" he questioned, looking at me seriously now.

"Where is this going, really?" I asked, feeling stupid as the words came out of my mouth. "I mean…surely you have a different woman here every night?"

"You really think I'm like that?" I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you be? You're drop-dead gorgeous and clearly wealthy – I can't think of a single reason why you wouldn't have women crawling all over you constantly."

"They crawl, sure, but I'm not like that, Bella," he insisted. "You seemed to believe that last night." I hesitated.

"So…you really don't do this sort of thing all the time?" I pressed.

"Not at all," he replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm no virgin. But I don't take these things lightly, and not everyone gets to enjoy the up close and personal Jacob Black like you did last night," he said jokingly, nuzzling my neck.

"Wow," I whispered. "You seem far too good to be true then." He shrugged.

"Most people don't get me, but you really seem to."

"Oh please. I'm a total and complete stalker," I said, the truth ready to pour out now that he had been honest with me.

"Oh?"

"The only reason…I really shouldn't tell you this." His eyes urged me onward. I sighed. "The only reason we even went to the game was because I wanted to get a better look at you. I read about you in a magazine my roommate had."

His lips brushed my neck lightly again. "Do you feel like you got a sufficient look?" he breathed. I shuddered.

"Maaaaaaybe," I replied tentatively. Just as we were about to get caught up in the moment again, I remembered that I wasn't a _total_ crazy stalker. "Oh! I think our fathers were friends when we were growing up. Do you remember Charlie Swan?" He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually, I think I do! I never saw him much, but I think he and my dad used to hang out all the time. I'm surprised you didn't recognize Billy there – he was sitting not too far from you. Well, I suppose you wouldn't, if you didn't recognize me immediately. I guess we've never met?" I nodded.

"I think I'd remember you," I said honestly, then punched him playfully on the arm.

"That feeling is mutual," he said as his mouth trailed kisses up my arm, making his way back up to my neck.

"So, you really want to like, date me or something?" I asked, still not believing this was happening.

"Something like that, yeah. How does dinner this week and a trip up to Forks next weekend sound?"

"Sounds like a pretty intense date," I said, not minding a bit.

"We can take it slower if you'd like. Although, I think we may have already skipped a few steps." I giggled despite myself.

"Sounds like a date," I conceded.

* * *

**Told you it was little and cute. Anyway, that's just a taste to hold everyone over while I work on the really good stuff ;)**

**Comment if you liked it! Or if you hated it. I love constructive criticism always.  
**


End file.
